


The Book Of Love

by buttercupkisses



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adults, Asexual Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Books, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Journalism, Journalist Betty Cooper, Libraries, No Smut, Soft Betty Cooper, Soft Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Valentine's Day, Writer Jughead Jones, Writers, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupkisses/pseuds/buttercupkisses
Summary: Betty Cooper is contempt with living her life alone and doesn't feel the need for a significant other, so why when Veronica Lodge holds her annual Valentine's day bash does something feel wrong going alone.(Valentine's day & faking dating AU)
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead takes some time to himself and meets a certain blonde.

A strong gust of warm air met Jughead as he walked into the all too familiar building of the library. The high rise ceilings loomed over his slim frame and for a man of average height he felt almost insignificant in such a grand building. If he was being totally honest he might have been slightly out of breath from half walking half running up the two flights of stone steps, in his excitement to be back in the place that felt like a second home. 

As he entered through the revolving glass doors, he spotted Mrs Tucker sat behind her desk typing away at an ancient-looking computer. Surprisingly it still worked perfectly fine and got the job done, not that the job was extremely taxing for a woman of that age. Usually, it was only used to read and reply to emails or to have a quick overview of the libraries finances every once in a while.

When she looked up from her work he gave a quick smile to the older lady who waved back at him. Since he was young, the women now in her late sixties had taken a liking to him and would always allow him to take out an extra book or two more than the allocated amount. Her dyed brown hair lay on her shoulders and if one was to look close enough they would be able to her grey roots. She wore a rainbow-striped woolly jumper even though it was rather warm in the large room and one could easily sit around with a t-shirt without feeling a chill.

Mrs Tucker was the sort of friendly woman you could confide in and know that she wouldn’t tell a soul. Instead, she would offer you a biscuit or give you a hug if you were having a bad day.

“Jughead good to see you.” She greeted as he approached the desk where she sat, still taping away at the computer but her eyes lay on the man standing in front of her.

“You too Mrs Tucker.” He replied. “How have things been?”

Their usual conversation continued as they caught up with each other. She informed him on how she was planning on retiring pretty soon and she and her husband wanted to move to the seaside. A quiet retirement had always been a dream for the two of them and her grandchildren wouldn’t be living too far away so they could easily visit.

Then Jughead told her all about his latest book that he had been working on. His newest and first book had been a hit success and had sold out in multiple book stores across the globe and had already been translated into numerous languages. 

Of course, he loved that people enjoyed his thrilling murder stories about young lovers which ended in a major character death, albeit he wasn’t one to bask in the fame and glory. Instead, he went by a fake name, Forsythe Jones, he kept the same last name because it was rather common. Having live interviews with stuck up presenters shoving a camera and a microphone in his face wasn't his cup of tea and he much preferred an interview done by email or if there was no possibility of doing that private interviews were the next best with no cameras or recording equipment. Just him and an interviewer.

He truly enjoyed the quieter side of life and was quite the introvert himself. Usually sitting out on his balcony that overlooked the city, typing away at his trusty laptop, as he watched the sunrise early in the morning and then the sunset later in the evening, in true peace and solidarity. After such a great outcome of his latest book, he had saved enough money to move into a new flat, one on the much nicer side of the city that overlooked a grand park with a view that stretched for miles.

Suddenly the desk phone rang just as Jughead was going to delve into another detailed rant about the poor customer service at the take out down the street from his new apartment but decided against it and left Mrs Tucker to her work not wanting to disturb any further. He gave her a small wave goodbye before heading towards the mystery and crime section however when he reached the usual area he couldn’t find any book of the sort. Instead, the shelves were stacked full of non-fiction science books. Not his taste.

“What the fuck.” He muttered under his breath, walking the full length of the wall and back again.

No matter how hard he searched there was not a single crime book insight. He looked over at Mrs Tucker’s desk but she was now in a full-blown conversation over the phone and he couldn’t interrupt her because he was so incompetent that he couldn't find a book. He noticed a woman who looked like she worked at the library standing not too far away with a book in her hand and he decided to approach her. She wore a navy- blackish blazer and a matching pencil skirt that had been ironed to perfection, not a single wrinkle in sight. And for her hair, it fell effortlessly down her back in golden ringlets. The complete opposite of Jughead’s casual attire and dark messy hair, that gave the impression that he had just rolled out of bed. 

“Excuse me,” He tapped her on the shoulder.

“Yes,” she turned around, giving him an expectant look, her green eyes searing into his own.

He must have been staring because he heard her angelic tone once again "Everything okay?" her eyes were full of uncertainty and if Jughead had been in the right state of mind he would have sworn she looked faintly nervous. 

“I presume you work here and you seemed to have moved the crime and mystery book section for some reason.” He said briskly keeping eye contact while doing so as he waited for an answer to his rather straightforward question.

Instead of a spoken response (which he was expecting) he received a laugh from the blonde woman and he gave her a confused look unsure of what was so funny about asking where the book section moved to.

Did he have something on his face? Bad sense of style? He knew that he wasn't what one would call stylish, by any stretch of the imagination. Usually, he was found wearing thrifted clothes because they always felt more homely and more his taste but he had never been laughed at for his clothes nor had anyone remarked them either. Not even from his friend Archie who was a total prick and couldn't understand why he chose second-hand clothing when he could easily afford brand new clothes. That meant he must have had something on his face that looked peculiar or something of that sort. Finally, she stopped laughing and noticed his look of shock and placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

“I don’t work here. But I must say it is a compliment that you thought I work here. I've always wanted to try to get the librarian chic look.”

“Oh.” He said in a voice that fell to below a whisper.

He wasn't even sure if the woman heard him. All he knew was that his face was heating up in embarrassment, knowing that now he had blown it on making a good impression. How stupid could he be that he had presumed a random woman worked at the library.

"Too straight forward?" she asked when she realised he wasn't going to reply to her and Jughead couldn't help but laugh.

He had never met someone with so much cheek but at the same time charm and charisma during a first meeting. Something right there made his heart swell and he knew that this was going to be the start of a blossoming friendship.

“But I do in fact know where they have moved the crime section.” She continued.

“Really.” He sighed with relief.

"No," she said for a moment although there was a smirk playing on her lips. "Joking. It is over there.” She pointed a bookcase across the room.

“Why did they move everything?” He grumbled to her as they walked together over to the crime section.

“You haven’t been to the library in a while I take it.” She laughed and he shook his head in response.

The past few months had been a lot, to say the least. Meeting up with publishers and all sort of officials over his newfound success had taken up valuable library and reading time. He had barely enough time to start writing he had been so busy. His upcoming novel had put him under a lot of pressure and he didn't want it to disappoint his new and rapidly growing fanbase.

“Works been a lot.” He admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

“Ah, understandable. I never did get your name.” The woman said looking at him expectantly waiting for an answer.

“Oh, I’m Jughead. Before you start yes its a weird name I know I know, what’s yours?”

“You got that right. I’m Betty. Betty Cooper.” She giggled before launching straight into conversation like they were old friends reuniting after a long time apart. “So anyway I am getting this whole thing that you are a book nerd. Just by the vibe, you know.”

Jughead let out a hearty laugh, he hadn’t laughed this much in a long time, and there was a dewy glint in his bluey- green eyes. "Very good Cooper. Very good." This made Betty break out into a wide smile her cheeks pinkening slightly to give her a light glow.

"So I take it you have you read daggers in the mirror the book that every book-related place is talking about.”

Jughead felt his cheeks heat up at the mention of his own book. The book which he had poured months of hard work into to try and make it as captivating as possible for his readers. He had received compliments about his book before, plenty even. But he never got over the thought that these people actually read the book, fell in love with the characters and enjoyed the storyline. Unlike in interviews where it was hard to tell if the interviewer had even touched the cover and just was reading off a prewritten script.

“Um...well not exactly.” He confessed, sheepishly trying to remain as straight-faced as possible.

He couldn’t allow himself to tell this random stranger, that he had met mere minutes ago, that he wrote such a book, especially not after how much effort he had put in to keep his whole identity on the down-low, no matter how enduring she may have been.

“How do you not exactly read a book. Either you read it or you don't. I'm not going to take offence if you haven’t but I can lend you my signed copy if you want it.”

“No no… I read a bit at my friend's house. Never finished it though.” He lied feeling slightly bad.

Betty had been nothing but sweet to him and all he had done in return was lie about his own book for god's sake. At times like these, he wished he didn't feel the need to be such a private and closed off person.

So he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and continued the conversation. "Lending your signed copy of a book to a stranger. You're quite brave aren't you." 

Betty shrugged in response, not bothered at all by his comment. “Well, you should definitely try to finish it, the ending has such an unexpected twist. I mean." she gesticulated wildly trying to emphasise her point. “My mind was blown also I was so heartbroken too. Basically, my emotions were running haywire.”

Jughead nodded along as she continued to speak.

"I don't tell many people this.” She reduced her voice to only a whisper, beckoning Jughead with her index finger to come closer. Now that they were almost touching he could smell her sweet scent of vanilla perfume, exactly the sort of thing he imagined someone like her would wear.

“I actually run a book blog where I’ve got into heated discussions over this book.”

Jughead raised an eyebrow at her and the ends of his lips quirked up slightly. “Oh is that so Betty Cooper? Rather dangerous of you isn’t it. Scandalous even .” Betty giggled in return. "Whoever wrote the book has an amazing mind. I wish I could think like when I'm writing my articles, not that it would come in any use much. Recently the topics have been a bore."

Jughead felt himself become more intrigued at the word writing. From the moment he could pick up a pen and write legible sentences he had loved to write down stories in various journals and notepads. Through the years, as his writing had progressed he had bought himself a proper notebook costing close to forty dollars but it didn’t feel the same and he felt himself yearning for his basic notepad.

If he didn't have his journal with him he would create ideas and store them in his brain till he reached a pen and paper where he would scribble it all down. When he was a child, people used to tell him that a reporter or a journalist would be a perfect job for him as he loved to write everything down that happened around him. Plus it was extremely hard to make a stable living being an author in this day and age. Although being a journalist consisted of following and fulfilling strict rules about what he wrote and that just wasn't him. If you are a reporter your stories are always were restrained to a certain topic and knowing Jughead his imagination would run away with him.

"What sort of things do you write? In your articles I mean," he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Normally he would restrain himself from asking these sort of questions opting for the safer option which was to end the conversation as soon as possible but right now felt different. He wanted to get to know this mysterious blonde that for some reason had taken a liking to him.

"Well the one I'm currently working on is about the top skincare brands that are lying to you." she rolled her eyes at the thought of writing the article alone.

"That doesn't seem too bad," Jughead replied but it was obvious he was hiding a grimace.

"Feel free to write it for me. It's doing my head in."

They both laughed just as Betty's phone started to ring in her pocket. She held up a hand to excuse herself for a second and walked to a far off corner to take the call leaving Jughead standing alone next to the bookshelves. Hunting through the shelves he came across quite a few books that had caught his eye. By the time Betty had finished on the call, she had an apologetic look on her face.

“Sorry.” She frowned. “Work can be a pain in the arse and I’m actually on my lunch break so I can't be standing around for much longer as I need to get back to the office.”

“Well, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully, I will have the pleasure of meeting you again on one of your lunch breaks.” Jughead said walking towards the desk, where Mrs Tucker sat, to take out his books as she walked the opposite direction towards the exit.

“See you around...Jughead.” Betty called over her shoulder and with that, she was gone. The only sound that could be heard was a clacking noise from her shoes as she made her way down the steps that lead to the outside world.

As Jughead stood at the desk his mind was full of thoughts about the woman he had just met and there was something about her that intrigued Jughead. Something that made him want to know more about her and try as he might he couldn’t rid her from his mind. It was like she was permanently imprinted on his forehead for the whole world to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty learns that lying gets you nowhere and Jughead has a difficult decision at hand.

_Two years later:_

The dictionary definition for nightmare is as follows - **A dream arousing feelings of intense fear, horror, and distress.**

A nightmare. That was what jolted Betty awake and out from her deep slumber from beneath her thick duvet. It had been terrifying to experience, to say the least, as she had been locked in some sort of strange room. A ghost figure without a face had appeared out of nowhere and had shown her little to no mercy, instead, they proceeded to pull her body into a room while she kicked and screamed. Her limbs had been pinned down by metal restraints, not allowing even the smallest of movements, as she continued to scream her lungs out but no-one ever came to save her.

Tentatively, she tested the air by sticking one foot out from under the covers but recoiled almost immediately. The air from outside of her cocoon of blankets prickled her skin like tiny needles stabbing into her flesh. 

The sun outside hadn’t risen yet leaving her room to be engulfed in an eerie darkness as if it was awaiting a sliver of sunlight to make everything right. She stretched out her hand towards her bedside table where her phone sat and fumbled about for a few moments before feeling the coolness of her phone.

She switched on her phone, her eyes squeezing shut for the brightness emitting from her phone was too strong for her eyes, especially as she had just woken up so early in the morning. Carefully opening one eye she read the time and saw that it was only five am and still had around an hour before her alarm would go off. She considered trying to get back to sleep to savour the little bit of time she had till it was time to get ready for work, however, decided against it, not wanting to risk waking up with another bad dream.

Groaning a bit she pushed herself to sit up in bed, running her fingers through her tangled bed hair and contemplated her next move. Not that there was much to think about, mind that. At the end of the bed her cat, Bounty, was curled up sound asleep and letting out little snores. 

Quietly, she crept out of bed so as not to wake the sleeping cat, the cold air making goosebumps arise on her pale skin. She felt herself shiver from the newfound cold as she walked over to her wardrobe and rummaged through it, tossing various articles of clothing onto the floor in the search for sports clothes. Finally, she found what she was looking for: a soft pair of black leggings, a purple running t-shirt and a cosy navy blue hoodie. Usually, she would do without the hoodie but today was particularly cold and she didn’t want to catch a chill.

The only thing on her mind at that current moment was to get out. She needed to get out of her cramped apartment and into the fresh air. Whenever Betty felt her mind closing in or her (or had any negative emotion running through her) she would try to get a chance to go outside with the hope that it would clear her head even if it was temporary. And currently, that was what she was planning on doing. 

With clothes in hand, she walked over to her ensuite situated across the room and flipped the switch causing light to flood the room. After dumping her clothes on the toilet seat she took a good look at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her blonde hair that normally cascaded perfectly down her back was currently sticking out all over the place from the constant tossing and turning and her face had turned a sickly pale colour.

“Fuck my life,” she mumbled, leaning her head against the cool glass to try and calm herself down and for some strange reason it worked.

Once she had changed into her running attire she made her way down the three flights of stairs that led to the outside world, plugged her earphones in, clicked on her running playlist and then broke into a light jog. 

Every time she ran, she felt like she was on top of the world. Nothing could stop her as long as she kept moving. Running had always been an escape from her busy life, strenuous workload and overbearing family members. It was her safe place where nobody could hurt her. Her trainer clad feet hit the concrete lightly, the sound almost inaudible as she increased her pace, running down the peaceful streets of the sleepy city that were slowly waking up after a good night's rest. The sun had barely risen when she had first left her apartment earlier, just after five am, and now everyone was starting to wake up to see the new day. At the sight of life waking up, Betty knew it was a sign to turn around and go back home to make sure she would get to work on time but another part of her wanted to run a little more. A little longer didn't hurt anyone.

Suddenly she was knocked out of her daydream as she felt her pocket vibrating along with the familiar ringtone from her phone.

Patting down her pockets to locate the device she frantically searched for her phone and eventually finding it tucked away before reading the caller on the screen and cursing under her breath. 

“You’re kidding me,” she muttered to herself now rather disgruntled at the disturbance.

She slid the red button along the screen to decline the call and placed it back in her pocket. Betty loved Veronica, she really did, but right now she wasn’t in the mood to talk to her. Besides they were supposed to meet later that evening and if Veronica had rung to cancel she could easily just text her. 

As expected her phone pinged with a text message no more than two minutes later but Betty decided to ignore it, choosing to answer her phone later when she had more strength. She continued to run, without any interruptions this time. The wind picked up slightly, blowing her already mess ponytail all over the place. By the time she had gotten back to her apartment, it was reaching six am and the traffic had started to build up outside.

When she stepped through the threshold of her building Bounty greeted her, now having woken up from his night's sleep, rubbing his small furry body against Betty's ankle in greeting. Betty laughed and walked into her open plan kitchen with her cat at her heels.

“Greedy aren’t you.” Betty chucked, as she knelt beside her cat and tickled his tummy causing him to start purring, finally content with the attention he was receiving.

Once Betty had finished fussing Bounty and had fed him his breakfast, she walked into her bedroom and remembered Veronica's text from earlier. Hastily she unlocked her phone and opened the messages app to read the text. 

**Veronica Lodge -** I have a proposition to discuss with you at dinner later x

Betty resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the message. The preposition in question was most likely going to be centred around Valentine’s day because the date was approaching quickly. Unlike Veronica, Betty didn't really see the point in celebrating Valentine’s day and putting all that effort in. But yet again she didn't have anyone to put the effort in for besides Bounty who didn't count because he never fully appreciate the day nor understand why he was getting more spoilt than on an ordinary day.

Of course, Veronica’s views on the matter contradicted with Betty’s as she was a firm believer that making the day as extravagant as possible was important and even held an annual party in its honour. Betty expected this year wasn't going to be any different and she was dreading it. If last year was awful then this year... she couldn't bear to think about what this year would entail. At least the previous year half her friends hadn't been fucking engaged and just were in casual relationships 

For the majority of last years party Betty had found by herself sitting alone by the bar and had drunk away her sorrows of being twenty-five and single.

Usually, the fact of her being single didn't bother her because why should it?

She was a strong independent woman who could go through life on her own without having to rely on a man to get it done. Just on Valentine's day she always questioned her feelings about all of this and a part of her wished that she could have someone. Someone who shared the same passions as her and would support her in her field of work. But then the following day she would be back her original feelings towards relationships.

They were useless. 

To put it bluntly, she viewed Valentine’s day as a commercialised event more than a day to spend with your significant other. So with one hand, she typed out a reply.

 **Betty Cooper** \- Cannot wait. I’m trying my best to contain my excitement!!!

After putting her phone down, she quickly changed out of her sweaty running gear and stepped into the cool shower feeling the water run down her body and she let out a deep breath. Today was going to be a long day and Betty wasn't sure she was going be able to survive it.

**###**

That morning, as she walked through the spangly glass doors of her work building she was met by the fiery receptionist, whose red hair perfectly matched her personality. Today she wore a white button-up and with a red tartan skirt along with a pair of black ankle boots that were half-hidden by her desk. To complete the look a pair of black sunglasses were perched on the bridge of her nose although it wasn't exactly summer weather outside or a catwalk.

“Morning Cheryl.” Betty greeted, as she walked past her desk and gave her a small smile.

Since her run, earlier that morning, she had felt her spirits had been lifted and was ready for the day ahead. Even if Betty and Cheryl’s personalities had clashed on multiple occasions they were good friends. Looking out for each other at work in case someone tried to meddle with either of them and both of them were always down for a drink when the other was having a hard week. They had first met on Betty’s very first day when she was on the verge of a panic attack in the toilets and Cheryl had helped her calm down. The rest was history.

“Betty, I have something for you, wait a minute.” Cheryl put up a finger and then delved into her piles of papers which sat behind her desk. Finally, she produced the stack of sheets she was looking for and handed them over.

“Mr Keller wanted you to fill these out before your meeting today,” Cheryl said and Betty suppressed a groan.

“Thank you.” She said, through gritted teeth, picking up the sheets and made her way over to the lifts and pressed the button for the fifth floor. 

Once she reached her floor she was met with the all too familiar faces and walked across the floor, her heels clacking on the floor and only stopped at the very end of the floor where her desk sat.

Luckily for her, her desk was situated in a secluded area with a large window in front of it, which overlooked the bustling city. From where she stood, she could see all over the city, people running to catch their train or taking a leisurely stroll with their significant other or in some cases their dog.

Surprisingly her colleague, who was also her close friend, had beaten her to work and was already typing away at her desk. Usually, Betty would be the first to arrive at work out of the two of them and whenever Toni arrived first there was a reason behind it. 

As Toni’s desk was quite close to Betty she wheeled over to her on a wheely desk chair just as Betty was balancing all the paperwork she had been given at reception on her desk.

“Nice evening?” Toni chirped playing with her new spangly ring that she wore on her ring finger. From the minute she put the ring on, she hadn’t been able to stop admiring it.

“Enough of the pleasantries Topaz, what do you want?” Betty asked, crossing her arms across her chest and cocking an eyebrow at her. 

To an onlooker, this would seem like a relatively normal conversation and nothing to be suspicious of, but Betty knew Toni. After working for over three years together, the other woman had learnt all her little tricks.

At this question, Toni broke into a coy smile. “Why do you always assume the worst of me.” she tutted, faking a sad face and shaking her head in disappointment. 

Betty rolled her eyes as she switched on her computer, which sat on her desk and it hummed to life. 

“Okay, maybe I do need a favour.” Toni gave in and Betty shot her a look of triumphance, however, chose to keep her mouth shut, waiting patiently for her to continue. 

“I have this article I need to write and I'm struggling for ideas and you are the only person who I can ask for help.”

“Go on.” Betty encouraged.

“The title is why it’s okay to be nearing thirty and not in a committed relationship.” 

Betty let out a gasp of mock horror and ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Is this meant to be an insult?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

“No... I’m asking you because it is hard for me to write an article like this considering I’m engaged to the woman sitting at the reception downstairs.” Toni smirked, wigging her hand with the engagement ring to emphasise the point. Never had Betty wanted to hit someone so badly but she opted to yet again to roll her eyes.

“Hmm.”

“Is that a yes?” Toni asked eagerly, scooting back to behind her desk to pick up her notes she had prepared earlier.

“It’s a yes if you buy me a coffee first. I really need it round about now.” 

“Deal.”

**###**

After spending the rest of her day giving Toni pointers for her article, writing multiple articles of her own and attending a meeting with Mr Keller where he announced a new event that was going to occur this year, she was on the brink of exhaustion. Don’t get her wrong she loved her job and all the work that came with it, but sometimes she wondered if she really had the energy for all of this, just to go home and repeat it all over again the next day.

Throughout the day Betty had received a few more messages from Veronica but none of much importance. The friends had decided to meet straight from work and much to Betty’s horror it was Veronica’s turn to choose the restaurant. In true Veronica style, the restaurant was for the richer folk of the city, those who enjoyed fine dining and expensive champagne. 

So when Betty walked through the large front door of the restaurant that was held open by a doorman, a waiter appeared by her side instantly. She blinked in shock at how fast someone had noticed her arrival.

“Welcome Miss, have you got a reservation?” The waiter greeted speaking with a thick accent which Betty couldn't place. 

Betty nodded in response. “Yes thank you, it is under Lodge.”

The waiter took out his touchpad and tapped a few buttons before nodding to himself.

"Perfect, one of my colleagues will seat you. So, for now, may I take your coat?” he held out an outstretched hand and he waited patiently, while she took off her coat before scurrying off to hang it up in the cloakroom for her.

Meanwhile, another waitress walked up to her. Her dark hair was pinned back in a tight bun, not a hair out of place, and she wore a matching uniform that had been tailored to perfection. No sleeve or trouser leg was too long nor short.

"Hello, Michael over there told me you are dining with Miss Lodge so come this way. Miss Lodge did mention she was going to wait for the rest of the party to arrive before she ordered.”

“Well, I'm afraid it's just me tonight. No one else.” Betty laughed at the politeness and utter ludicrousy of it all.

“That is fine. I hope you have a splendid evening in our care. Also, I didn't catch your name.” the waitress paused waiting for Betty to tell her name.

“I’m Betty. Betty Cooper.”

“Well, Miss Cooper I hope you enjoy the rest of your meal and please if you have any inquiries feel free to ask me or any other member of staff.”

“Thank you,” Betty said, giving her a small smile.

At this point, she was close enough to spot Veronica sitting down at their table carefully studying a menu in her hand. It was strange how well she fit in with her surroundings compared to Betty who felt rather out of place. Her work clothes didn’t really match the decor of the room, unlike Veronica who looked like she had just walked straight out of a fashion magazine. 

The waitress pulled out her chair for her to sit down and again Betty thanked her as she sat down and was given a menu. 

When the waitress was out of earshot Betty hissed at Veronica “Next time we meet, it’s my turn and we are going to mine and ordering in Chinese none of this fancy shit.” She gestured at the large Crystal chandelier above them.

“You are no fun.” Veronica pouted, but if there was a sound of annoyance in her voice it was short-lived as it seemed like she had remembered why they were here.

“Betty it’s been so long.” She extended her arm across the stable to grasp Betty’s hand in her own. Overcome with a sudden emotion Betty couldn’t help standing up and walking around to the other side of the table, bringing her best friend into a warm hug.

Even Betty had to admit they hadn't seen each other in a while, which was rather unusual for them because once upon a time they were inseparable. They had first met in college and had been put together as roommates who became close friends quickly. Once both women had graduated they slowly started to grow apart, meeting new people and working opposite sides of the city didn't help either.

‘I know. I’ve missed you so much Veronica you have no idea.” Betty smiled, a sad smile as she breathed in the sweet aroma of Veronica’s perfume.

Once both had sat down again Veronica struck up a conversation. “Tell me, how's work been?”

“Same old same old,” Betty answered the same smile still on her face but there was a feeling of tiredness approaching and she was trying her best not to let out a yawn. “How about you?”

“It has been great Betty. Like it’s what I’ve always dreamed of since I was a girl. I know you already know all this but this month has just exceeded all the expectations I had for my career.” She continued to drone on about all the C list celebrities and some B list celebrities she had met in the last month.

Veronica worked as a designer at one of the most prestigious companies to name. Although she hadn’t worked up to the highest ranks yet where she would meet the most famous of clients, she still met quite a few famous faces and couldn’t help but gossip all about them.

Soon the waiter came to their table and took their orders and never had Betty been so grateful for a break of constant chatter from Veronica. When they had ordered and Veronica’s hard to follow story had close to end the spotlight was directed on her.

“Come on there must be something you have to tell me.”

“With me, there’s nothing new. But Cheryl and Toni are engaged now. I guess that’s news.” Betty shrugged and Veronica let out an excited gasp. 

“They never told me.” Her face was full of elation and Betty knew exactly what was going to come out of her mouth next.

“Do you think Cheryl will allow me to design her wedding dress?” 

“Well you will have to ask her but I’m sure she won’t turn down the offer.” Betty smiled knowing that there would be no chance that Cheryl would turn something like this down. 

Veronica had met Cheryl and Toni a few times when Betty had invited her along to company parties when she needed a plus one. They all get on reasonably well and Cheryl and Veronica bonded over their love for all things pricey while Betty and Toni made fun of them.

“You know. I feel bad you are the only one alone now." There was an awkward pause as both women let the words hang in the hair. "Well in a relationship sense I mean. Of course, you have lots of friends.” Veronica corrected herself. 

“And my Valentine’s party is coming up soon and if you don’t feel comfortable attending you don’t have to come."

Betty tried her best to keep her breathing steady and to act like the words didn’t feel like a stab in the chest. Everyone down to her best friend pitied her for not having a significant other and she had had enough. Going home every Christmas alone didn't help either as her mother was obsessed with the idea of having more grandkids. 

“Well, you don’t have to feel bad any longer.” Betty lied. All she wanted was to go home and curl up on her sofa with her cat while watching a shitty tv show.

Never in her life had she seen Veronica’s eyebrows rise up so high nor fast.

“You…” she stuttered utter shock taking over her features.

“Have a boyfriend.” Betty nodded completing the sentence for her friend.

“And I have got over my shopping addiction” Veronica quipped, resuming her normal facial expression.

“Don’t be like that,” Betty sighed. 

“Come on, we both know how much you go on about how you don’t need a boyfriend to rely on blah blah blah”

“Maybe things have changed” Betty argued defensively, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms against her chest.

“ ... So who’s your boyfriend then?” Veronica challenged.

“...Jughead?” It came out more like a question than an answer but it was too late to take it back now. 

If Jughead were to find out about this lie he wouldn't ever forgive her and she might as well wave goodbye to their friendship.

“Jughead? So that's why you have been spending so much time with him recently and have been turning down all my other invites for dinner?” Veronica asked a look of surprise present on her delicate features.

“Well not exactly... I guess?” Betty replied not wanting to tell her friend anymore lies even though she had just told her a massive one. She put on a fake smile, “He's an extremely private person you see.” 

“Hmm, If I don’t know that. You know I still haven’t met him and it’s been what..” she paused for a moment to count on her manicured fingers. “Two years. Two years betty! If I didn’t know you any better I would think this Jughead didn’t exist. Do you know how many times I have invited the both of you over to mine and he declined?”

“Okay okay, I get it.” Betty sighed not having the energy to argue with Veronica over the lack of socialising her friend did. “He really is a great guy though Vee. Trust me on this.”

“Well if he’s treating you well I’m happy for you both. So fill me in on all the details, how long has this private affair been taking place? We normally always tell each other everything.” Even though Veronica's tone was confident, her eyes had a sadness to them at the idea of her best friend keeping secrets from her. 

“I’m sorry about not telling you it’s just we agreed to keep it on the down-low. But I promise to tell you everything from now on.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Betty said, grabbing the other woman’s hand in her own.

“Oh, and talking about boyfriends we were talking about my Valentines party. But now I have to take into consideration that your boyfriend will be joining. And before you say anything neither of you are getting out of this.”

“Can't wait to tell Jughead.” She muttered as their starters were placed in front of them.

Betty was fucked. Really fucked.

**###**

Meanwhile, not too far away, upon his balcony, Jughead was having a mediocre day. Nothing too disastrous or extraordinary had happened just the usual. He had stayed up all night watching as the sun rose over the treetops early in the morning from where he sat. No matter the weather (unless the rain was torrential) he would be found out on his balcony, typing away. It was followed by walking down to the local diner located a few blocks away to eat a hearty breakfast. Then continuing to write some more of his novel and somewhere in between taking a couple of calls with his literary agent. His day ended back on the same balcony watching the sunset in the same position as the previous morning. 

The sun had gone down a few hours earlier and now he was writing using the light from the street lamps in the park below. A tree stood in front of his balcony giving him a bit of privacy from the general public but not big enough that it blocked out all the light.

After being awake all of last night and not having slept for over twenty-four hours he had been surviving off black coffee to keep him awake. The feeling of needing to finish the novel he had been working on was too overpowering. But now it was all catching up on him and no matter how much coffee he guzzled down he couldn’t get over the overwhelming feeling of tiredness that was consuming him.

In his head, he was repeating the same thing over and over again ‘stay awake stay awake stay awake.’ These last few pages of the novel wouldn't write themselves and he wanted it finished however he could feel his eyelids getting heavy and on their own accord fluttered shut. Sleep taking over him.

_Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz_

The sound of his phone ringing from within the apartment woke him up from his nap, with a start. He grumbled to himself a bit as he closed the lid of his laptop and stood up stretching both of his arms above his head and headed inside. He found his phone ringing on the countertop in the kitchen and the caller ID took him by a surprise.

“Cooper,” he said into the phone putting it to his ear before turning around and walking back outside.

“Jones,” Betty greeted, but there was an air of discomfort in her voice that usually was nowhere to be found. 

“What’s happened?” He sighed rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand still half asleep.

He had never been one for small talk, much preferring not to talk at all than having to talk about the weather and Betty knew that better than anyone and the same could be said for Jughead knowing Betty very well. So when Betty sounded nervous down the line he knew this conservation was important and part of him felt slightly uneasy. 

“Look I’m so sorry. I was panicking and wanted to end the conversation but Veronica wouldn’t leave it so I might have made up a tiny little lie. God, I'm so so stupid. Why did I include you in my own mess.” Betty rambled down the line.

“Spit it out.” Jughead interrupted not wanting to listen to Betty's countless apologies when he didn't know what she was even apologising for. 

An apology was always more sincere when the other participant knew what they were forgiving.

“I might have told Veronica that you and I were dating.”

Jughead let out a laugh which quickly died down when he realised Betty wasn't laughing along with him.

"Are you for real?" He asked, his voice falling to a whisper.

"Maybe." Betty squeaked.

The line went silent as Jughead froze. She couldn’t have. Betty was smart, that’s what he liked about her. She was tactical and almost always knew what to say in difficult situations. So why did she say this?

A clear example of skill and wit was on that cold January day two years earlier, when they had met first and Betty had replied to almost everything, he said with snappy comebacks. 

Once he had gotten over the initial shock of Betty lying about the two of them dating he spoke with a newfound hardness in his voice. “Well, well Cooper what are you going to do now?”

“Please Jughead do this for me. Just this once. I’ll do anything you want from me. Plus it doesn’t mean anything you are one of my most trusted friends.”

Friends. The word felt sour in his mouth and coming from Betty the word stung. For god's sake why was he thinking like this. They were friends, good friends. Just his feelings towards Betty had always been a bit more than platonic.

“I am not going to be your pretend boyfriend so you can prance around and impress your preppy friends.” He snapped.

“You're such a pain, just do this for me.” Betty huffed down the line. Her panicky voice now gone replaced with one of annoyance.

“No.”

"What about just attending Veronica's party with me... as my companion, nothing else"

"For someone so clever you clearly don't know the definition of no. Do you want me to tell you what it is?" Jughead asked and he hung up before Betty could answer. Putting his phone down on the table with a clonk and dropped his head in his hands. 

When Jughead woke up the next morning, he found himself wrapped up in a duvet which was rather unusual because recently he had found himself everywhere but his bed. He looked to the side and saw what had disturbed his sleeping. His phone. It was vibrating beside him playing out a sickly melodic tune. He turned over to look at the screen and was met with an abundance of notifications.

 **Betty Cooper** \- Jug I'm sorry

 **Betty Cooper** \- Please can we talk?

 **Betty Cooper** \- I’ll tell Veronica I lied

 **Betty Cooper** \- Look I know I messed up

 **Betty Cooper** \- I don’t want to lose you 

The messages continued to fill up his screen but he couldn’t find it in him to care as he dismissed all of the notifications, not wanting to see all the messages from Betty or did he want to talk to her. Maybe in the future, he would, but not now. He turned over in his bed and buried his head into the pillow to muffle his scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also about Cheryl and Toni’s engagement, I'm planning on writing a separate oneshot about their wedding day and just to focus on the two of them because I love them so much.  
> So yeah thank you so much for all the kudos, comments and reads on the last part. It really motivated me to write more x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead voices his feelings out loud and comes to a clear decision

Not long after Jughead drifted off back to sleep, his alarm went off, which was rather unusual because he normally didn’t have a sleeping schedule and just slept for as long or short as his body desired. To some people it would seem like he was some super zen, peacemaker, being one with nature sort of guy but really it was just because waking up too early caused him to be a grump all day.

He rolled over onto his side to turn his alarm off on his phone and as he was doing so a calendar notification popped up on the screen reminding him that he had lunch with Archie at midday. Another appeared below it reminding him that he also had an in-person interview scheduled with the local bookstore at three pm. Typically he didn’t take interviews with smaller shops for security reasons (they weren’t always as good at keeping his identity hidden) but this shop, in particular, was special to him.

He clicked on the messages app in his half-asleep state to check Archie wasn’t cancelling last minute and was bombarded with a ton of texts that he had dismissed earlier that morning. His heart ached a tiny bit thinking about how his words had probably affected her, not that he would admit such a thing out loud. He kept reminding himself that it was Betty who was in the wrong here not him. She had assumed he would be okay going along as her fake boyfriend without running things past him first.

He turned off his phone after a moment of scrolling through the messages having had enough of reading them already and got out of bed, changing into suitable attire for the interview but at the same time making sure it didn’t look too fancy for lunch with a friend because knowing Archie he would talk his ass off and Jughead wouldn’t get any time to get back home and change.

He studied himself in the full-length mirror that stood in the corner of his bedroom, swivelling slightly to take in his body from all angles and to check he looked somewhat presentable. He had set his alarm a bit too early meaning he had around an hour spare before he needed to catch a taxi up to Archie’s place. He considered wasting it watching a trashy tv show from the comfort of his sofa. But when he looked over at his library book to-read pile in the corner of his room it was looking rather depressing. So instead he set about on a journey to the library.

The walk itself wasn’t too long as the library was only a couple of blocks away and he made it in no time. Even though he had visited the building hundreds of times since he had first met Betty his mind kept reminding him about the day over and over again. Her devastatingly warm smile and bright eyes that lit up the room.

_Betty. Betty. Betty._

This wasn’t the first time he'd thought about her today. His dreams had been haunted by a pearly laugh and soft hands and...and… He forced himself to stop thinking about her. If anyone were to hear his inner thoughts they would think he was a lovesick puppy (which he was not, he reminded himself) or a loon whose mind had run haywire.

He turned his attention back to the interior of the library taking in the welcoming atmosphere. The only difference to the library since their first meeting was that Miss Tucker no longer worked at the front desk and had accomplished her dream of living by the sea with her husband. He wondered how they were getting on spending days at the beach and going around to every coffee shop in a town like little old people.

In Mrs Tucker’s place sat a scrawny middle-aged woman with square-shaped glasses that framed her face. Jughead nodded at her in greeting as he walked past but instead of a warm smile he was met with a cold stare.

_Ouch._

However, this behaviour wasn’t unusual nor unexpected because for some unheard of reason she had shown a strong distaste to him. A petty part of him wondered when his upcoming novel finally hit the bookshelves of bookstores and libraries all over the country and a photograph of himself was printed on the inside back cover if she would interact with him any differently. He knew she had read his book or at least tried it because a couple of times he had noticed it sitting to the side by her bag (in fact it was a well-thumbed copy with a broken spine) but he hadn’t commented on it and instead breezed past with a smug look on his face.

Somehow he ended up in the romance section and before he could stop himself his finger was running across the spines of the books and only coming to a halt when it came into contact with an intriguing title. It had a bluey-green colour front cover with gold lettering scrolled across the middle and it reminded him of the beach trips he and Betty sometimes took when either could get off work (which wasn’t very often).

He took it off the shelf and studied the blurb before deeming it suitable and continued to look for more books. Once he was happy with the collection of books he had acquired, Jughead made his way over to the machines to take them out and placed them neatly into his satchel before setting off to the taxi point that would hopefully take him straight to Archie’s house.

Both boys had been friends since the beginning of time and although they drifted a bit during their four years of high school by the end they were closer than ever before. When Archie had been scouted out by a coach in senior year, he had gone off to college and eventually took up football as a profession. To most people, it was surprising that someone who was the life of the party would befriend such a social outcast, such as Jughead, but they always had each other’s backs. The two friends complimented each other in the most inexplicable ways.

Archie had always been obsessed with big houses, big cars and big paychecks so it was no surprise that when he could afford all that he took advantage of it all. His large house was located just out of the city, in a little neighbourhood so it left Jughead with some time to reflect on what he was doing to tell Archie and how this big mess would be resolved. His phone beeped from within his pocket and he got it out and started to scroll through his emails from his editor and an array of other people connected to work.

Overall the journey wasn’t too difficult and it was pretty pleasant for a taxi ride. Luckily the driver wasn’t one to play tacky pop music off the radio and Jughead sat in comfortable silence, slouched in his set replying to texts from family and friends that he had missed earlier. When the sign for Archie’s neighbourhood came into view he switched off his mobile and slid it into his bag and sat up slightly. The houses here were much bigger than where he lived but he didn’t feel envious. He much preferred smaller living places because they didn’t seem as empty or remind him of loneliness.

The cab came to a standstill and Jughead got out and then paid and thanked the driver, ere walking up the cobbled path. There was no need to get a cab back into the city as Archie was planning a surprise trip to visit his girlfriend, Josie Mccoy, and had offered beforehand to drop Jughead off on the way.

Just as he raised a closed fist to bang on the door because Archie never thought it was necessary to fit a doorbell for whatever reason the door swung open revealing a smiling redhead.

“Jughead, good to see you,” Archie said, bringing Jughead into a bear hug causing Jughead’s sense to be engulfed in the smell of Archie’s cologne.

After a few seconds, Jughead tried to pull away but Archie’s grip was still strong “Okay okay enough hugs,” Jughead laughed, his voice muffled from being pressed against Archie’s lean torso.

Jughead pushed him again and finally, Archie released his tight grip on him. Archie had always been stronger and slightly taller than him, overpowering Jughead in every sense possible, apart from wit that is. From all their years together Archie had got used to the usual quips from Jughead but still wasn’t the best at relaying them. Never replying at the right time or having a strong enough reply to keep a strong argument going.

Archie ushered Jughead into the house making sure to close the door behind him and Jughead walked into the kitchen with the other man following at his heels. Jughead had been there so many times he walked about as if he owned the place. From all the visiting he knew where every little thing was kept from saucepans to medication.

To his surprise, the kitchen was engulfed in a sweet aroma kitchen that could be traced to the oven.

“Since when did you learn to cook Arch?” Jughead asked, cocking an eyebrow with an impressed look on his face.

Archie shrugged a bit sheepishly “Been taking some classes in my free time. You know so I can cook something when it comes around to Josie and I’s anniversary”

“Since when did you become such a sap.”

“Watch it,” Archie warned, pointing two fingers at his eyes and then pointing at his friend.

He switched the light on beside the oven and studied the contents making a few umming and erring noises. “Won’t be too long. Want to set the table?” Jughead did as he told, gathering cutlery and setting it down on the nearest countertop and then filling two glasses with water.

“I’m just saying Arch never expected someone like you to fall so fucking hard.”

“Oof bit harsh coming from someone like you.”

Jughead slapped a hand to his heart in fake hurt. It wasn’t meant to be an insult dickhead. Anyway, I’m not sure what someone like me is meant to mean.” he huffed crossing his arms across his chest.

Archie smiled knowingly at his friend just as the oven timer started beeping. “It’s ready.” He laughed grabbing a pair of oven gloves off the side.

He opened the oven door and gently took out the freshly cooked lasagne before placing it down on a placemat that sat on the countertop next to where the cutlery was laid out.

“Here or there?” Archie asked, gesturing between the breakfast bar and the dining table.

Jughead pointed to the breakfast bar. “Here will do just fine.”

The two boys sat down at the breakfast bar and tucked into the food. It was good, like mouth-watering good. If Jughead was totally honest he was quite surprised that he didn’t contract some sort of disease or get food poisoning. How the man who could barely make toast without burning the place down could now make a homemade lasagne was a miracle.

For the first few minutes that sat together in comfortable silence enjoying the company of one another and of course the food till Archie broke it.

“So come on tell me about what's been going on with you. You know I've been taking cooking classes, there has to be something going on in your life.”

“Um…” Jughead mumbled trying to think of something vaguely interesting that wasn’t to do with writing because he knew that Archie would just tune out. 

“You got with Betty! Finally.” Archie gasped his face lighting up with happiness.

Wait what? Jughead’s jaw dropped and his body went rigid in shock or fear it was difficult to tell which. Where did that come from? Jughead hadn’t had a proper relationship that had lasted longer than a few months since Jessica and that felt like forever ago.

Archie continued to talk, not caring that Jughead hadn’t answered yet. “Josie and I bet fifty dollars that you would get together within the next six months. Josie better be ready to pay up later.”

“Archie...when did you make this bet?” Jughead finally asked schooling his expression to one of nonchalance.

Archie chewed slowly on his piece of lasagne as he thought about his answer, clearly not finding the conversation as traumatic as Jughead found it. “Around four months ago I suppose. Remember when I dragged you, forced you or however you want to put it along to Josie’s birthday and Betty also was there. Josie said you were bickering like an old couple so we may have betted on when we thought you would get together.”

Jughead nodded his head slowly as the memories from that night were still rather vivid in his mind and he could remember it all very well.

Their argument had first aroused when Betty spotted him standing in a corner talking to one of his old friends from high school. He said talking but it was more one-sided where the guy was jabbering on at Jughead about sports while he stood there nursing his first beer not paying attention in the slightest. She had strode over to him with such speed and determination that it almost scared him and had grabbed his wrist forcing him to follow her to a place where they were out of earshot. She had gone on a long rant about how he wouldn’t meet her best friend but had attended this party. He didn’t admit to her he had been bribed and practically forced to come along against his own will. Instead allowed her to get her feelings out into the open. For the rest of the evening, they continued to bicker between themselves and even Josie and Archie had wandered over at one point to see what the commotion was about.

“So are you dating?” Archie asked, breaking Jughead away from his thoughts

“God no...I mean well yes but no. What am I saying? No, we aren't together.”

“Then why did you say yes?”

“I didn’t.” Jughead rushed, feeling his face flush red in embarrassment. Why did he let that word slip from his mouth? Fuck fuck fuck.

“You definitely did and you know it, so come on tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s complicated.”

“What did you already break up?” Archie gasped.

“What? No. I told you its complicated.”

“Alright then Mr Complicated, explain why,” Archie said, placing down his fork and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Fine I’ll tell you but if you interrupt I won’t continue,” Jughead mumbled running his hand over his face.

The more he thought about the situation the further he fell into a pit of despair about how he had probably fucked up one of his strongest friendships. He inhaled slowly preparing himself for Archie’s reaction. “Betty called me last night saying she told Veronica that she and I were dating and that I was to go along as her fake boyfriend to Veronica’s Valentine's day party.”

“So you’re going along as Betty’s fake boyfriend, nice.”

“No? Of course not! I hung up on her and haven’t spoken to her since.” Jughead said with a strained laugh that sounded almost painful.

Archie gawked at him as if he had just admitted that he had murdered someone and had been hiding the body in his basement.

“You’re so fucking stupid you know.” Archie laughed running his hand from his hair in frustration at the incompetence and complete stupidity of it all.

Jughead scoffed, taking a sip of his water. “No, I’m not. It’s her fault she brought me into this whole thing without warning me first.”

“Then why did she choose you in particular? She has all these men around her and don't get me started on everyone she works with but she chose you. Don’t you think it means something?”

Jughead thought for a moment trying to come up with a good argument. “No it doesn’t, she chose me because I’m a close friend to her and it would be more believable.”

“Or she likes you,” Archie interjected pointing a finger at him in triumph.

Jughead snorted, “As if.”

“You like her though.” Archie mused and Jughead shot him an unimpressed look making him shut up.

“Helpful Arch really helpful.”

“What? You are such a closed-off person this is a new discovery to me.”

“To you, it is,” Jughead mumbled under his breath only he spoke louder than he planned because Archie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“She knows?”

“What no! When did I say that?”

“Well, you just said...I assumed-.”

“Look drop it already.” Jughead interrupted, having had enough of discussing his feelings for one day. This was exactly why he preferred locking up any feelings he had towards anyone and keeping it all to himself.

“Okay so back to our main conversation as this is obviously upsetting your poor head.”

“Is not.” Jughead huffed but didn't add anything else because he really did want to drop the current topic of conversation.

Archie continued, ignoring what Jughead had just said. “So I take it you currently aren’t on speaking terms?”

“Well...no on my side of my things.”

“Jug what does that mean?”

“I’ve been ignoring all her texts and calls.” He admitted.

“For god’s sake why do you have to make everything so difficult,” Archie complained. “You’re so dramatic sometimes I wonder why you didn't become an actor. Actually, I can see it now. Jughead Jones acting extraordinaire, Broadway star and an overly dramatic person especially when it comes down to a certain blonde.”

Jughead leant over to Archie and slapped him playfully on the arm.

“Oi! What was that for?” Archie exclaimed, rubbing the spot on his arm where the Jughead had hit him.

“Oh get over it, I barely touched you.”

“You’re one to talk. Anyways have you thought of what a great experience this can be for the two of you?” Archie asked.

“No.”

“If you do this I won’t drag you to any more of Josie’s parties.”

Jughead smirked, “Bribery Archie? We really playing like that.”

Although his tone was teasing it seemed that it had piqued his interest at the idea of not having to attend another of the parties.

“So what do you say?”

Jughead tapped his fingers on the table as he contemplated his answer. There were upsides and downsides to this deal. A positive to all this was that he could now spend his evenings alone in true peace and quiet without having to worry that Archie was going to turn up and whisk him away. But on the other hand, the negatives were very bad. For starters, he had to make it up with Betty and that includes opening up about his feelings all over again and how sorry he is for the whole ordeal he put her through for the last twelve hours. And secondly, he would need to attend Veronica’s party as her stupid fake boyfriend. But maybe this would be a good thing and he will realise that liking Betty isn’t what it’s all measured to be.

“Hmm, your offer is tempting.”

“Come on you know you want to.” Archie taunted

Jughead paused giving himself a moment to change his mind before he blurted out a response. “Deal...but only if you make me food again. You are a pretty good cook for someone who started lessons only a few months ago.”

“Number one, that’s extremely nice for you to compliment my skills. Number two, I cannot believe I'm bribing you into doing something that isn’t going to benefit me in the slightest, such a selfless person I am. Your happiness is very important to me and deal.” Archie put his hand out for Jughead to shake and he took it with a firm grip.

“Very selfless Archie. Josie is very lucky to have you.”

“Don’t push it.” Archie groaned making both boys burst out laughing.

Once that was over with and Jughead had agreed that he would make it up with Betty and go as her fake date their conversation flowed easily. Archie told stories about the games he had played, cracking a few jokes here and there and Jughead had told him about all his very uninteresting, in comparison, stories about what he had been up to.

They finished off the rest of their meal together and by the time they had exhausted all means of conversation Jughead’s interview time was closing in. Together they cleared up all the plates and cutlery and got ready to head into the city.

“Shall we go then?” Archie asked jangling his car keys in one hand as Jughead was finishing up tying the laces on his boots.

Jughead nodded and reached for the front door and opened it and being met with a gust of cold air. “Much colder than I remembered,” he remarked, making Archie let out a gruff laugh from behind him.

When they reached the destination where Jughead was being dropped off at the bookstore he thanked his friend profusely as he got out of the car. Archie watched him walk inside of the store before hitting the gas and driving just around the corner so he was out of sight, in case Jughead were to walk out of the bookshop. He parked his car in a parking bay and got out his phone and opened the messages app before typing.

 **Archie Andrews:** Plans in place.

###

Jughead strolled into the bookshop feeling quite at home surrounded by shelf upon shelf of books. He looked around to see if he could spot the familiar older man with his wispy grey hair and red bow tie but he was nowhere to be seen. He assumed he was probably around the back so he went to stand by the checkout in wait for him

As he stood by the checkout waiting for Pop Tate to appear he heard someone call out to him. “Jughead is it?” The voice was unfamiliar and when he turned around to see who was calling him and it confused him even further.

His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the women to whom it belonged. He guessed she was in her mid-twenties with dark curly hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was dressed in a pair of whitewashed jeans with rips in the knees and a cerulean blue suede jacket.

”Who are you?” he asked, giving her a sceptical look.

Archie had always told him how he should lay off other people and not jump to conclusions about every stranger he spoke to but he couldn’t help it. He had only agreed to do the interview if it was going to be between him and the shop owner Pop. He was one of the only few people who were aware of his identity and right now he was nowhere to be seen and had a replacement filing in.

“Oh I’m...” the woman’s face heated up in embarrassment and Jughead felt slightly guilty for being the reason why. “Tabitha, I’m Pop’s granddaughter and his replacement for today.”

An awkward silence settled upon them and neither person spoke waiting for the other to say something. One was in utter shock and the other almost dying of embarrassment and wanted nothing more than to run out of there.

”Pop’s replacement?” Jughead finally whispered breaking the silence and not quite believing that he had heard the woman correctly.

“Yeah, he was really ill this morning and asked me to step in. Is that a problem?” She asked cautiously.

Even though Jughead’s mind was screaming _‘yes this is a really big problem’_ he pushed all those thoughts aside and answered. “Course not. Just took me by surprise that’s all.” putting on a strained smile.

"Great.” the woman said grasping her hands together in front of her. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

She beckoned for him to walk around the desk and to follow her. She walked up to a door labelled _‘staff only’_ and typed in a string of numbers into the keypad next to it before pushing the door open with ease. Jughead had been here multiple times in the past for old interviews and when he used to help out at the shop.

They walked down a few dim corridors neither speaking and just looking ahead. At the end of the corridor, there was a small box room and Tabitha walked in and Jughead diligently followed. There were two comfy armchairs situated opposite each other and a little table lining the wall where a coffee machine sat.

“Want one?” Tabitha asked walking up the machine and making herself a drink.  
  


"Yeah, black coffee please.”

“That sort of day?” she joked making Jughead crack a smile and some of the tension in the room eased.

“You could say that.” he smiled. “Well, shall we get this over with?”

“Wow, you make it sound like a chore sitting with me.” Tabitha teased.

“Of course not Tabitha. I thoroughly have enjoyed our time together.”

She placed a notebook on her lap, that Jughead hadn't previously noticed, and opened it onto a clean page and got out a folded out piece of paper with typed-up questions on it.

She smiled at him when she noticed him watching her, “No pressure but this is my first time doing this.” she admitted.

Jughead returned her smile hoping it came across as reassuring, “Doing great already.”

“Watch it.” she swatted him with her notebook. “Okay, let's begin, first question what is your new book based on? Can you drop a few hints to your avid readers?”

“Well, it is based, as most of my books are on unrequited love and a need for the other person for support. The one that's coming out is going to be slightly different as it has more of a happier ending.

She scribbled down notes on her notepad and looked up ay him “Oh. why is that?” 

“Just there is so much misery in this world that it's nice to experience something that has a happy ending. It's nice to pretend that we can have a happy ever after every once in a while.”

Tabitha looked up from her notepad a soft look on her face.“For someone who looked like they wanted to kill me when they saw me you really do have a soft spot.” He smiled a small smile back at her.

“Have you met someone then? That’s changed your view on life I mean,” she asked carefully. 

Jughead inwardly sighed, since when was everyone so obsessed with his love life or how he saw it, non-existent love life. He had been doing pretty well for the majority of his adult years not having everyone ask these sort of questions.

“No. But I have plenty of good friends that have inspired characters I have written about,” he said trying his best to change the topic.

Tabitha quickly noted down what he had said pretty seeming pleased with the answer she had been given.

The rest of the questions weren’t as full-on and Jughead breezed through them. Talking about his writing was one of his favourite things to do and if allowed to he could talk about it for hours.

Tabitha always seemed thrilled with every answer she was given which was a pleasing sight and a part of him realised he didn’t always have to be so closed off to everyone he met. He had only known her just over an hour ago and they were really hitting it off.

Just as they were wrapping up and Tabitha was noting down his answer to the last question her phone started to ring. She looked up from her notepad and checked her phone.

“Sorry, can I take this?” She asked with a look of embarrassment.

”Go take it. It’s fine.” Jughead reassured her and she let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you I won’t be too long, promise.”

She rushed out of the room leaving him sitting all alone left to his own devices. He reflected on Tabitha's question about if he had met someone and wondered if it was really that obvious that he had fallen head over heels. He really needed to fix what went wrong last night. He planned out what he was going to do once he got home. He would drop off his work things and change into casual clothes and then make his way over to Betty’s apartment. They could make this arrangement work.

  
How hard could it possibly be?

The door opened again and Tabitha rushed back in “Sorry that was my girlfriend.” She apologised, blushing red.

“No worries.”

“Thank you Jughead for this,” Tabitha said picking up her empty mug and notepad from the chair

Jughead tilted his head giving her a quizzical look. “What for?”

“For letting us be the first bookshop to get an interview about _Forsythe Jone's_ new book." she grinned when she said his fake day making him roll his eyes

“Well, I owe it all to your grandfather for where I am today. It should be me thanking you guys not the other way round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who forgot about this fic altogether and proper school starts in less than 12 hours * slowly raises hand*

**Author's Note:**

> Its lockdown so I might as well write a fic about my loves x


End file.
